Midnight Sky
by ravenzukamori
Summary: Kamu tahu legenda di balik keindahan permata yang dikagumi orang-orang seluruh dunia ini?".KidxShinichi.ONE-SHOT


Pairing : KidxShinichi, slight ShinichixRan

Rating : T

Warning : ini adalah YAOI. Yang tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca karena telah diwarning sebelumnya. Settingnya dimana tubuh Shinichi sudah kembali lagi.

Disclaimer : tentu saja Aoyama Gosho. Ice and Snow milik Yukiru Sugisaki.

A/N : Udah lama banget pengen bikin fanfic ini, tapi sayangnya tertunda terus DX. Tapi akhirnya JENG!JENG!JENG! Jadilaaaah….! Sebenarnya cerita yang diambil adalah cerita ICE and SNOW dari DNAngel, tapi bukan berarti mengcrossover, hanya ceritanya saja. Btw, ini adalah fanfic Det.Conan saya yang pertama. Karena itu mungkin penulisannya agak aneh, karena belum terbiasa.

**Midnight Sky**

By Raven

Selimut hitam sudah menutupi langit malam, begitu sepi hanya dihadiri kumpulan bintang-bintang yang saling belomba melepaskan cahaya kecilnya hanya untuk dikagumi segelintir manusia. Di atas padatnya gedung-gedung tinggi yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya menyebar di seluruh penjuru kota, berdirilah sesosok pria berjubah putih yang tersenyum sambil memandang kejauhan.

"Heart of Ice malam ini pasti kudapatkan", bisik pria itu sambil berjalan ke ujung atap gedung bertingkat 152 lantai itu. Tempat tertinggi dimana ia dapat melihat keseluruhan lokasi target yang ia incar.

'Elliot..apakah malam ini kau akan mendapatkan jawaban…jawaban atas penantian tak berujung', bisik sang pencuri putih itu dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian ia meloncat dan merentangkan sayap putihnya.

xXxXxXx

"Lalu…..kenapa kalian semua ada disini?", detektif sma itu hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat ketiga temannya. "bukankah seharusnya kamu di Osaka, Heiji?"

Cowok berbadan gelap dengan logat Osaka itu terseyum sumringah, "jangan begitu Shinichi!! Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan sebuah kasus terlewat di depan mata. Darah detektifku menggelegar!! Hwahahaha!!"

"Apaan tuh?... trus kenapa ada Kazuha segala?" Tanya Shinichi sambil memandang gadis berkuncir kuda yang berdiri tepat samping Heiji.

"Hei, apa-apaan maksudmu? Mana mau aku ditinggal sendirian di hotel. Mending aku ikutan, lagian aku juga mau nemenin Ran, iya kan Ran?!".

Ran mengangguk, "hmm, sebenarnya aku ga nyangka Heiji dan Kazuha datang ke Tokyo. Berhubung surat dari Kid tiba-tiba muncul 2 hari yang lalu jadi belum ada infromasi menyebar luas sampai hari ini"

"Iyalah Ran, sejak kapan Kid mengirim surat cintanya terutama ke Shinichi pake janjian dulu segala, pastilah tiba-tiba!", ujar Heiji dengan sweatdrop di kepala.

Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan keajaiban temannya itu. "surat cinta?"

"Benar! Shinichi mau berduaan aja sama Kid si pencuri itu, takut diganggu kita ya?", timpal Kazuha sambil menggaet lengan Heiji.

"….berduaan?"

"Bukan begitu Kazuha, Shinichi hanya mau menikmati momen-momen romantis penangkapan si pencuri legendaris dengan tangannya sendiri…"

"Momen romantis?", bertambahlah sweatdrops di atas kepalanya sendiri menghadapi komentar-komentar aneh teman-temannya. "……kalian itu…" kata Shinichi sambil menghela nafas, "…sebenarnya hanya senggang kan?"

"Hehehe…."

Sementara itu Ran hanya terdiam membisu. Keinginannya untuk ikut malam ini berbeda dengan keinginan dua temannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya, kepastian dari semua kenyataan yang selama ini ia sangkal.

xXxXxXx

"….AYO CEPAT!! KID SUDAH MENDAPATKAN PERMATANYA!!"

"HEI, SEMUA MENYEBAR KE LANTAI ATAS JUGA!!"

Sunyinya gedung pemeran pecah oleh hiruk pikuknya polisi-polisi yang berseliweran. Sebagian dengan sigap mengejar ke lantai atas bangunan, sebagian lagi berpencar keluar gedung. Mencegah siapapun mencurigakan yang mencoba meninggalkan lokasi perkara. Beberapa mobil patroli bersiap memblokir jalan masuk menuju gedung pameran, dua buah heli bekerja dengan lampu sorotnya mengitari bagian atas bangunan beserta sekitar, berjaga-jaga jika Kid melarikan diri lewat udara dengan hangrider-nya.

'Seperti biasanya penangkapan yang menghebohkan', pikir Kid sambil bersembunyi di atas langit-langit. Dengan lincah ia melompat ke atas balok besar yang menghubungkan dua kolom beton yang berada pada sebuah hall yang besar. 'Mungkin sebaiknya aku memancing semua polisi ini keluar sebelum….'

"HEI!! ITU KID!! KEJAARRR!!"

'oops…'

xXxXxXx

"Hei Heiji, emangnya kamu yakin ke arah sini?", gara-gara mengikuti Heiji, akhirnya Kazuha dan Ran harus berlari-lari juga memburu Kid yang keberadaannya di dalam gedung entah dimana.

"Insting, mana kutahu dia ada dimana, lagian si Shinichi dengan seenaknya langsung lari mengejar tanpa menunggu kita dulu. Kasih tau dulu kek, aku kan ga baca petunjuknya", balas Heiji sambil mengikuti arah suara pusat keributan dimana Kid berhasil terlihat.

"Haaah, apa-apan tuh, tidak bisa diharapkan", Kazuha hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Mungkin ada baiknya kita tanya Ran. Hei Ran , petunjuknya itu…….", Kazuha menoleh, namun ia tidak menemukan gadis yang ditanyanya itu, "lho? Ran? Ran menghilang!"

Heiji dan Kazuha langsung berhenti dan mencari sosok temannya yang menghilang. Namun apa daya, sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalan polisi-polisi yang memenuhi seluruh gedung menutupi pandangan mereka.

xXxXxXx

'Jika perkiraanku benar, maka Kid pasti ada di tempat dimana ia bisa memantau seluruh kegiatan di gedung ini tanpa dicurigai, selain ruang keamanan……. Ruang Direktur!' Otak Shinichi terus bekerja sementara ia berlari sendiri melewati lorong gelap. Koridor panjang yang hanya diterangi cahaya dari luar melalui bukaan-bukaan di atas jendela.

Shinichi melirik jam tangannya, ia terkejut. 'Damn! tinggal dua menit lagi! Sial, pasti dia sedang memandang sambil tertawa-tawa dari sana. Cih, mana permatanya sudah tercuri. Kalau aku sempat mengambilnya sebelum ia kabur…….'

Dari kejauhan Shinichi melihat ruangan yang akan ia tuju dan dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Seolah-olah Kid memberitahu keberadaannya tanpa pesan dan suara. Shinichi memperlambat larinya, dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu berdaun dua yang terbuat dari kaca dengan bingkaian aluminium. Shinichi menarik napas dalam-dalam, perlahan ia membuka pintu agar tak bersuara. Ruangan besar dan gelap menyambutnya, cahaya yang masuk hanya berasal dari dinding kaca tinggi tepat berada dibelakang meja direktur yang berada di tengah ruangan. Pemandangan kota malam hari telihat dari dalam ruangan, sebuah vista yang sangat indah dan dramatis.

Sebuah kursi direktur besar dengan punggung membelakangi berdiri di hadapan Shinichi. Dari posisinya pelajar SMA merangkap detektif itu dapat melihat kalau ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi tersebut sambil memandang jendela luar. Dari siluetnya tidak sulit ditebak siapa orang tersebut, dengan jubah putihnya menjuntai sisi luar kursi. Keheningan masih menyelimuti ruangan, namun dipecahkan ketika orang tersebut memutar kursinya menghadap Shinichi.

"Selamat malam….Tantei-kun", sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kid", Shinichi membalas dengan tatapan tajam

"Aku senang kamu datang sesuai undangan yang kukirim", tambah Kid dengan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Dengan kedua tangan di sakunya, Shinichi membalas dengan dingin, "jangan bercanda….aku atau permata itu?".

"Tidak seru pengejaran tanpa kamu kan?...nanti polisi-polisi bodoh itu hanya akan membuang keringat dan tenaga percuma tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa".

Mendengar kalimat dari Kid, Shinichi hanya tersenyum sinis, "jangan ngelawak. Itu memang keinginan kamu kan. Memancing dengan surat dan beraksi dengan penuh kehebohan, padahal kamu yakin kalau kamu pasti akan sulit ditangkap. Intinya kamu hanya ingin mempermainkan mereka saja".

"Wah, aku tersinggung lho. Yang namanya pencuri itu tidak akan tinggal di satu tempat saja, dimana ia menemukan barang yang ingin dicuri pasti akan didapat", balasnya dengan menopangkan dagu pada kedua tangan di atas meja.

Shinichi menatap mata biru yang mirip dirinya itu, "itu sama saja dengan pencuri di jalanan..", jawab Shinichi sambil memincingkan matanya, senyuman dingin terukir pada wajahnya, "tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah mempersiapkan tempat yang cocok untukmu".

"Oh ya, dimana? pangkuanmu?"

"Penjara", potong Shinichi langsung.

Mendengar komentar pedas dari sang detektif, Kid langsung tertawa, "hahaha, jangan sinis begitu donk. Aku mencuri permata ini bukan tanpa alasan lho"

Bangkit dari kursinya, Kid berjalan berjalan memutar hingga berada di depan meja dan berhadapan dengan Shinichi. Shinici kembali memincingkan mata setelah melihat Kid mengeluarkan permata curian dengan sebelah tangannya dan diperlihatkan ke hadapannya.

"Heart of Ice….kamu tahu legenda di balik keindahan permata yang dikagumi orang-orang seluruh dunia ini? Semuanya berawal dari cerita sepasang kekasih…."

"Elliot dan Freedert?", sela Shinichi.

Sambil menyandar pada meja di belakangnya, Kid mengambil posisi agar telihat lebih santai."Iya, Elliot dan Freedert adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah saling berjanji untuk bersama-sama seumur hidup, saling mencintai satu sama lain tanpa mengharap balasan. Karena tersentuh oleh ketulusan mereka, Tuhan menjadikan jiwa mereka sepasng permata agar mereka tetap bersama-sama terus selamanya dalam keabadian".

Shinichi mengernyitkan alis, "..namun kebersamaan itu tidak berlanjut lama, rumornya keduanya sudah terpisah dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama, itu terjadi katanya setelah revolusi kebudaayaan. Kedua permata yang awalnya bernama Ice and Snow, sekarang hanya tersisa Heart of Ice..", sambung Shinichi…

"Benar…..Elliot the Ice dan Freedert the Snow. Dua jiwa yang terpisahkan kekejaman takdir. Tapi karena kekejaman itulah permata ini jadi indah….lihat….Heart of Ice ini tetap memancarkan kilaunya walaupun tidak ada cahaya.. seperti jiwa Elliot yang terus-menerus memanggil kekasihnya yang hilang"

Kata-kata Kid tidak terlalu digubris oleh detektif muda itu. "Tapi yang kudengar Heart of Snow…Freedert..tidak pernah ditemukan sekalipun", sepasang mata biru Shinichi terpejam sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Banyak orang kaya yang menginginkan. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk menemukan pertama kali. Tak terkecuali pencuri sepertimu".

Mendengar hal tersebut Kid tertawa, bukan tawa mengejek atau apa. Tapi sebuah tawa yang menyiratkan kekosongan. "Kau tahu kenapa tidak tidak ditemukan?", tanya dengan senyuman percaya diri.

Shinichi hanya membalas diam.

"Karena sejak awal Heart of Snow tidak ada…"

Tentu saja pernyataan tersebut membuat mata Shinichi terbelalak.

Perlahan sang pencuri legendaris mendekati laki-laki muda di depannya. Berdirilah mereka saling menghadap satu sama lain. Sebelah tangan Kid masih memegang permata curian.

"Sejak awal Fredeert tak pernah diciptakan. Tapi mengapa legenda tersebut ada…kejam sekali bukan. Padahal selama ini Elliot menunggu kekasihnya. Namun kenyataan mengatakan berbeda", Kid agak mencodongkan tubuhnya, dipandangnya mata Shinichi lekat-lekat, "Selama apapun Elliot menunggu, ia tidak akan pernah bersatu dengan kekasihnya".

Shinichi tidak membalas banyak. Pikirannya masih mencerna ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Legenda itu hanyalah sebuah pemanis. Cerita indah buatan orang-orang yang tertawa di atas semua penderitaan Elliot". Lagi, Kid mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati Shinichi.

"Mengapa kau memberitahuku semua itu?", tanya Shinichi dingin.

Senyuman percaya diri yang awalnya terukir di wajah Kid, berubah menjadi senyuman sedih. Tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja bibir Kid menekan bibir Shinichi dengan lembut. Detektif muda itu tak sempat bereaksi banyak. Kedua matanya terkejut membesar. Shinichi hendak menarik wajahnya dari ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Namun sebelah tangan Kid yang bebas, menahan dagunya. Setelah beberapa saat, pencuri itu menarik ciumannya.

Setelah melepas Shinichi, Kid memandang detektif muda itu yang masih shock akan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Pencuri itu tersenyum, namun tetap kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Sebelah tangannya masih memegang dagu Shinichi. Diusapnya bibir bagian bawah Shinichi dengan ibu jari.

Masih dalam keheningan, Kid berbisik, "karena aku tak ubahnya seperti Elliot. Aku tak bisa mencuri permata sebenarnya yang aku inginkan".

Belum sempat Shinichi bertindak, Kid mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan..

'DUARRR!!'

Sebuah bom cahaya meledak dalam ruangan…

Detektif muda itu menutup matanya, menghindari cahaya yang intensitasnya berada di atas rata-rata. "KID!!"

Dalam selimut cahaya yang memenuhi ruangan, Kid tersenyum dan berkata, "sampai bertemu lagi, Tantei-kun".

Selang beberapa waktu, ledakan cahaya ruangan memudar. Shinichi membuka matanya. Namun hanya kekosongan yang ia temukan.

Kid melarikan diri. Lagi.

Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah permata curian yang tergolek di lantai. Dalam gelapnya ruangan, Heart of Ice bersinar. Sinar yang tak akan pudar walaupun bertahun-tahun. Shinichi mengambil permata itu dari lantai, dipandangnya Heart of Ice dengan tatapan penuh arti. Sebuah gumaman terdengar dalam ruangan yang kembali hening, "…tapi kau bukan Elliot".

Sementara itu dari luar ruangan, sepasang mata masih memandang Shinichi yang terdiam. Seluruh kejadian barusan disaksikan olehnya tanpa terkecuali. Kepalanya menunduk menahan air mata yang telah tergenang di pelupuk mata. Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai indah menutupi bahunya yang gemetar. Dalam koridor yang gelap, sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangisan bisu.

xXxXxXx

"Eh, dasar Shinichi. Seenaknya mengejar Kid sendirian. Cih, aku tidak dapat peran apa-apa", keluh Heiji. Setelah mereka berputar-putar tidak karuan, Shinichi malah kembali dengan permata curiannya di tangan. Heiji kesal, ditanya seperti apapun, Shinichi hanya menjawab sekenanya. Dimana ia bertemu, bagaimana caranya ia mengambil dari tangan sang pencuri…berbagai pertanyaan tak terjawab masih memenuhi detektif muda dari Osaka itu.

"Sudahlah Heiji, yang penting permatanya kembali. Rupanya pencuri itu kehilangan kemampuannya gagal mendapatkan permata targetnya malam hari ini. Shinichi hebat sekali!", Kazuha tertawa gembira, dialihkan pandangannya pada Ran, "iya kan Ran?"

Ran hanya tersenyum mengangguk. Ketika tadi ia kembali, Ran hanya diam tanpa bicara. Heiji dan Kazuha pun bingung dengan wanita yang biasanya ceria itu. Namun sebelum Ran mengatakan masalahnya, mereka tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut.

Langit malam masih terhampar cerah, bintang-bintang pun terlihat dengan indahnya. Sementara Shinichi dan Heiji masih terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan inspektur Megure, dan polisi-polisi bergegas membereskan pekerjaan mereka. Ran berdiam diri menyandar pada railing di depannya. Berada pada atap gedung pameran, Ran dapat melihat keseluruhan pemandangan kota. Namun pikirannya masih tertuju pada kejadian yang ia saksikan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau salah Kid…", gumamnya pelan. "seberusaha apapun kau mencuri permata yang kau inginkan….itu tidak akan berhasil…". Gadis cantik berambut panjang itu menghela nafas panjang. Dipandangnya pria yang dicintainya sepenuh hati dari jauh, tanpa diberitahu sekalipun, Ran dapat melihat sorot mata Shinichi yang sebenarnya bukan ditujukan padanya, namun orang lain yang selama ini ia tak sangka.

Ran memejamkan matanya, sebuah jawaban akan pertanyaan yang selama ini dicari, ditemukannya dalam sebuah kesimpulan, "…karena selama ini kau tidak sadar, bahwa hati yang selama ini kau kejar, telah kau genggam di tangan".

-Owari-

Akhirnya selesai..selesai!! yah, hanya fanfic penyaluran obsesi author. Tidak begitu mengharap banyak. Yang telah membaca, terima kasih atas perhatiannya!


End file.
